1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to flue pipe accessories, for interconnecting a flue pipe with a heating appliance. More specifically, the invention pertains to two-part chimney flue tees, typically employed when relining either unlined or tile-lined masonry chimneys, which vent stoves, fireplaces, fireplace inserts, or heating appliances fueled by oil, coal, or gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For purposes of safety and improved heating performance, it is desirable to modernize old chimneys by relining them with a stainless steel chimney liner. Old chimneys are sometimes over-sized for the fire-box of the fireplace or heating appliance, so that an excessive amount of draft is produced. This results in an unnecessary loss of heat and a faster rate of fuel consumption. A certain number of old chimneys are unlined, as well. Unlined chimneys may have air leaks, and they do not provide the safety and efficiency that a lined chimney does. Even if a masonry chimney is tile-lined, an insulated stainless steel chimney liner provides upgraded safety and performance.
The difficulty lies in the proper installation of such chimney liners, given the fact that access to the interior volume of the old chimney is limited. This makes assembly of tubular sections of the liner, and the associated fittings and accessories, a challenge. Although techniques and processes have been developed for installing chimney liners, there are particular stages of assembly which remain time-consuming.
One such stage is the interconnection of the chimney flue line with the particular stove, fireplace, fireplace insert, or heating appliance being installed. Typically, a chimney flue tee is used, to redirect the horizontal output vent from the heating appliance 90 degrees, so it may be connected to the vertically oriented chimney flue line. The chimney flue liner is sequentially assembled immediately above the upper end of the chimney, where it is carefully fed downwardly until it reaches the area where the flue tee is to be located. Owing to limited lateral clearance, it is impossible to feed a fully assembled flue tee down the chimney, on the lowermost end of the flue liner. Therefore, two-part flue tees have been developed, so the elongated main section of the tee can be connected to the end of the flue liner and freely lowered into place. Then, a separate part, known in the trade as a tee bull or xe2x80x9csnoutxe2x80x9d, is pushed through an access hole in the side of the chimney to join the elongated section of the tee.
Several systems have been used to interconnect the tee bull with the main tee section. Probably the most common connection system is a screwdriver-adjustable band arrangement. This band arrangement is manufactured from stainless steel, and resembles a large hose clamp in construction. The band is connected to one side of the tee bull, extends around the back side of the main tee section, and then returns back to a length-adjustable connection on the other side of the tee bull. To install such a band, the screw adjustment is loosened a sufficient amount, so that the main tee section can be lowered within the loop formed by the band. Once the tee bull is aligned with the hole in the sidewall of the main tee section, and furnace cement is applied to the joint, a screwdriver is used to tighten the band and draw the two parts together.
Yet another prior art construction uses two pairs of threaded brackets. Two brackets, each with a threaded hole, extend from the inner sidewall of the main tee section, adjacent the hole in the sidewall. The complementary brackets, each rotatably supporting a long screw, are mounted to the inner sidewall of the tee bull section. When the tee bull is held in alignment with the hole in the main tee section, the installer aligns the screws with the threaded holes in the interior brackets, and screw tightens the two parts together.
Both of the above-described tee connection systems are difficult to use, and require tedious alignment of components and fasteners in dark and restricted areas. The connection components do not always align properly, particularly on the first try, and as a consequence, valuable labor is often wasted in assembling the flue tee.
Consequently, the need exists for a two-part chimney flue tee which which is simple to use and fast to connect, both for installation, and for system repair or modification.
The need further exists for a two-part chimney flue tee which may be site assembled without tools, eliminating the necessity of aligning the tool with an adjustable fastener.
The need also exists for a connection system for a two-part chimney flue tee which is self-aligning and positive in locking action.
The need further exists for a connection system for a two-part chimney flue tee which can withstand the corrosive elements and elevated temperatures encountered in a chimney flue.
These and other objects of the two-part chimney flue tee of the present will be discussed in the detailed description to follow.
The first part of the present chimney flue tee is a main section. The main section is elongated and tubular, terminating with flue pipe connection ends and including a cut-out portion in its sidewall. The cut-out portion is located generally mid-way, between the two connection ends. The cut-out portion includes a peripheral edge, provided with an outwardly flaring flange.
The main section also has an inner sidewall. Inwardly protruding hooks are mounted on the inner sidewall, on opposing sides of the cut-out portion.
The second part of the tee is a termed a bull, or snout section. The bull section is also tubular, and includes a contoured end, of appropriate size and configuration to fit snugly over the flange of the cut-out portion. The bull section has a pair of lever-actuated clamps mounted on inner opposing portions of the sidewall of the contoured end. Each clamp has a U-shaped locking member, a lever, and a mounting bracket. The open end of the U-shaped locking member is pivotally attached to the lever. The lever, in turn, is pivotally mounted to the mounting bracket. The closed end of the U-shaped locking member is sized to engage a respective hook inside the mouth of the cut-out portion.
When the contoured end of the bull section is slipped over the flange, the bull section is transversely positioned with respect to the main section, thus forming the tee assembly. The first locking member is placed over an adjacent hook and the lever is snapped shut, toward the inner sidewall of the bull section. The same operation is performed with the second locking member. The lever action of the clamps draws the main section and the bull section together, in perfect alignment.
Second and third embodiments of the chimney flue tee are also disclosed. In the second embodiment, the relative positions of the hooks and the lever-actuated clamps are simply reversed. In other words, the hooks are mounted on the inner opposing portions of the sidewall of the bull section, and the lever-actuated clamps are mounted on opposing sides of the cut-out portion, on the inner sidewall of the main section. In all respects of assembly and performance, the second embodiment is equivalent to that of the first embodiment.
In the third embodiment, one of the hook and lever-actuated clamp sets is replaced with a first and second connection fixture. The first connection fixture is disclosed as an aperture, extending through the sidewall of the main section. The second connection fixture is shown as a boss, extending inwardly from the contoured end of the bull section. When the contoured end is slipped over the flange, the boss passes through and engages the aperture, locking one side of the contoured end to one side of the cut-out portion. Then, when the locking member of the lever-actuated clamp is placed over an adjacent hook and the lever is snapped shut, the main section and the bull section are securely joined.